The charged particle beam apparatus irradiates a target sample with a charged particle beam to observe and analyze the sample. For example, the scanning electron microscope (SEM) and the transmission electron microscope (TEM) generate microscopic images of the target sample based on diverse items of information obtained by irradiating the sample with the charged particle beam. To obtain an image suitable for observing the sample requires fine-tuning various set values regarding the operation of the charged particle beam apparatus.
Also, in many cases, the scanning electron microscope and the transmission electron microscope, as with numerous other devices using a charged particle beam, have a very wide range in which to adjust the set values regarding their operation. It is thus necessary to perform both coarse and fine adjustments of the set values in that wide range.
With regard to adjusting the set values for such a charged particle beam apparatus, Patent Literature 1 (JP-2007-242432-A) discloses, for example, a charged particle beam apparatus including a slider on a graphic user interface having a marker, and a pointing device for operating the marker to move the marker position, the marker being adapted to be moved in position by a user to change the set values of a device constituting at least one control object and attached to the charged particle beam apparatus for the purpose of controlling the latter.